Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes
by AdamaGirl
Summary: What goes on in the moments you don't see in my on-going series Pink & Blue... Sexy, M-rated content, featuring our favorite couples from the Pink-verse- Sharon/Castillo, and Andy/Virginia, lives and loves here, in this add-on! The add-on to Chapter 17 is now posted!
1. Cabin Fever: Deleted

_**A/N: Sexy Cabin-Time between Sharon & Castillo lives here, along with the angst that frequently follows them... There is mention of miscarriage in the past, so please be advised of possible triggers. There is WAY more love than pain here, so I hope you enjoy this much needed time between these two lovers...**_

"This is why you wouldn't let me in here earlier."

"Yeah."

He'd thought of everything- a turned down bed... candles... and even a scant few scattered orchid petals!

Sharon couldn't help but smile at the very romantic scene, which harkoned back to a similar night they shared at their reuniting in Miami, and when she turned to face her lover, she found him grinning back at her.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you?"

"A few times."

They kissed, while gradually making their way to the bed, and it was Sharon, this time, who was the first to give tongue. Castillo liked that, and growled warmly in response, as he responded in kind.

"Frak me," he swore upon their eventual parting.

Sharon giggled as she undid the fly to his jeans, and dryly stated, "Gladly."

Castillo groaned when his lover then moved her hands inside to pinch his backside.

"Did you know that Virginia has a crush on your ass?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sharon loved the sweet relationship that her cousin and her lover had, and she loved teasing Castillo about it, every chance she got. "I told her recently, that if she only knew what it looked like naked, much less what was on the other side of it, she'd never see Andy in the same light."

"So that's the real reason you're with me, and not Flynn?"

"All that... and more."

They undressed each other, very slowly- as to prolong the seduction and mood. With each item of clothing came a string of nibbling kisses to the exposed area. With a shirt or sweater removed, nipples were tantalizingly suckled, and when jeans and undies came down- so too, did their lips to that area, as well.

"Sharon..."

"MmmHmm?"

"I..."

It was hard for the man to think, much less talk.

Sharon hummed again, this time as she circled the tip of his cock with her tongue. It never ceased to amaze her, that at each of their advancing ages, just how aroused they could get. Martin Castillo was every bit as virile now, as he'd been two decades before- hard and erect, without any need of a little blue pill. Meanwhile, her cleft had never felt hotter, or wetter, than it did whenever he was near.

As she continued her ministrations, Sharon couldn't help but move a hand to her own arousal. Slipping between her moist folds, she easily found her throbbing clit, and stroked it in time to her lover's pulse.

Castillo twitched, at the last pass of her tongue, and he feared that he might ejaculate right then and there. "Please, Sharon... let me take care of _you._ "

Her lover's quiet, honest words went directly to her heart, and Sharon had no other option than to respond in kindness to his need.

They trusted each other completely, and as lover's they always responded to the other's needs- often before they knew what they wanted themselves. They were _that_ connected, physically as well as spiritually, and it had been that way since day one.

She laid on the bed, finally, and he joined her. The mattress had been changed out, since her miscarriage years in the past, but still, being there felt heavy with emotion.

Castillo felt it as well. He'd had no idea of their child's existence until quite recently, but that didn't mean that he didn't take the loss any less hard. Pushing such thoughts away, he kissed Sharon with great tenderness. He started first with her closed eyelids, before moving on to her neck, collarbone, and breasts. When he came to her torso and then her abdomen, he whispered words of love to her, as she played with the thickness of his hair, and opened her thighs in anticipation of his arrival there.

Sharon knew his every intention was to please her- even at the expense of his own needs. A time or two, she saw and felt the heat of his sex against her body- including the building bead of pre-cum at his end, and she imagined that he was quite uncomfortable.

"Come home, Marty..."

Her words touched his soul, and in an instant he changed his position and then thrust into her.

Sharon sighed...

He felt so good...

Sharon hummed, as Castillo wiped away twin tears from her eyes. A solitary one betrayed him, as well, and she moved to kiss it away.

Their lips found each other, as their bodies moved in an age old rhythm.

She took all of him, as he gave her his soul. Whatever Sharon needed, Castillo did. He would die for her, if need be. She knew that, and the notion filled her heart with the deepest ache, because if need be, and even forsaking being with her own children, she would do the same for him.

In the low candle light, Sharon caught sight of the wicked red scar that bisected Castillo's chest, as he moved above her. His near-death never ceased to touch her. She could have lost him without even knowing it, and that notion caused her to grip his wide shoulders tightly, as if to hold onto him for all of Eternity.

Castillo spoke to her warmly, in a multitude of languages, then finally in English, said, "Don't worry. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

Sharon nodded, and then choked out a soft, "Okay."

She wasn't afraid to let her guard down with him. There was never any need to be Darth Raydor, when was just the two of them, like this.

Nor did he need to be the big scary ex-DEA/cop- or the Old Man, or even Abu, for that matter. He was just Martin Castillo, the man who loved Sharon Raydor.

He thrust into deeply, and each time she squeezed him a little tighter between her walls. His pubic hair felt soft against her mound, and she giggled to herself for having the foresight to have had a recent bikini wax, _down there_.

Her light mood made Castillo chuckle like warm gravel, and it did his soul good to know that his lady was happy.

He was happy, too...

And eventually they were both very happy, as they found release together...

"Thank you," Sharon sighed, eventually, while in Castillo's arms.

He kissed her shoulder, tenderly, and actually hummed. "So you enjoyed your kidnapping after all? Would you like to do it again sometime?"

"Oh yes," she replied, while turning to face him. Castillo's sex was already hardening against her, and she felt herself go all throby inside. "Sooner rather than later, in fact."

#FADE OUT#


	2. Home: Deleted

_**A/N: This one is really quick... Of course, when they were together on the flight from Seattle, you know that they just had to go here... I LOVE VINDY!  
**_

"So, just how much is your body changing?"

"A lot!"

They shared happy giggles, and then came together in a kiss that went from sweet to hot, in less than three seconds flat.

Tongues mated...

And hands wandered...

"Are you thinking what I am, Doc?"

Virginia glanced over to the oblivious Tory. In addition to her headphones and eye shade, the assistant had also popped a Benadryl, prior to their take off. She was out like a light, and knew nothing.

"Yes, but what if we get Leland's sofa messy."

Andy chuckled, before placing a playful peck on Virginia's cheek. He left her for just a moment, and came back with what looked like a large white sheet.

"What is that?"

Andy almost blushed. "It's, um, a crime scene tarp."

Virginia raised a brow.

"Castillo suggested that if we wanted to- we could do it on this."

"Is it- clean?"

"Brand new, just out of the packaging."

Andy loved Virginia's timing, and her need for good hygiene. He watched as she considered the tarp and wrestled with the idea of joining the Mile High Club.

Finally, she nodded and rose to her feet.

Together, they spread the tarp neatly upon the sofa, while giggling like naughty teenagers. Tory snored loudly, in her seat, and it distracted Andy just enough for Virginia to push him down onto their makeshift bed.

Andy liked her forcefulness- a trait that was strong with the Dixon-O'Dwyer Women...

And he also liked the semi-striptease that came next.

Until recently, Virginia had greatly preferred wearing pants, over skirts. Her cousin, Sharon, was famous for wearing pencil skirts, but she liked the coverage that came with the former.

However, in times such as this, skirts and/or dresses were certainly the faster option towards seduction.

Virginia liked the smile on Andy's face when she dropped her panties, and then began to unbutton her shirt...

Andy undid his own shirt, and then quickly began working his belt buckle, all while keeping his eyes on the show that was being put on before him.

She straddled him, as he undid her bra...

Her breasts popped out, just as his cock came free of the fly of his boxers!

Their lips came together, muffling their hums, as Virginia settled herself upon Andy.

She was as wet, as he was hard.

"We need to do this fast, Leftenant, as it does not take long to fly to Los Angeles."

Andy swallowed at Virginia's sexy reminder.

"No problem with that one, Doc."

She began moving up and down on him, all the while caressing his chest through his white undershirt. She wanted to feel his naked skin, as he did hers, but there was not time.

Andy chanced a moment, however, to look between their bodies, and see the very subtle convex curve of Virginia's abdomen. Their child was growing, and indeed changing Virginia's body, in the most lovely of ways.

It made his cock jump inside her cleft, and in doing so, he rubbed against her g-spot in the most powerful of ways.

"You're so beautiful, Virginia... I couldn't love you more- even if I tried."

"Me too, you, Andy."

He was the most handsome man. She buried her hands in his thick silver/black hair, and prayed that their child would look like him. If they did indeed have a boy, and he got red hair from her gene pool, he would be nothing but trouble. Any way you cut it, she and Andy were in for it, in any event, and Virginia loved it.

Andy thrust his hips upward, and it was enough to jostle her out of her mental wanderings. Responding easily, she clinched her walls around him, and felt her clit nearly burst. As a doctor, Virginia knew that the nub was engorged with blood, and bright red, in reaction to her coupling with Andy. Biology was so very wondrous, and she loved seeing it play out, first hand, in moments like this.

Andy caressed Virginia's tummy, reverently, and then kissed her lips with tremendous love.

She, and their child, were his greatest joy...

Virginia felt the same. Her every goal in this new life ahead, was to live and make each day with Andy and their baby, the most wonderful ever.

They both felt their releases coming, and braced for the shared and proverbial impact.

Andy tightened his thighs inside his pants, and mentally dug his feet into the plane's floor.

Virginia held on for dear life, as her body lost control. She felt everything- Andy's release and hers- all combined in one cataclysm of love.

"Wow," Andy breathed, as he felt himself slump back against the bulkhead.

"Yes, wow," Virginia agreed as she cuddled into him.

Captain Adams announced over the plane's PA, that they were ten minutes out, from LAX, and the declaration was somehow enough to rouse Tory Foster from from her self-imposed hibernation.

"Please tell me that you're not still going at it."

Andy nearly choked, as he and Virginia righted their clothing and folded up the crime scene, turned make-out tarp.

"How did she know?" Andy asked in whisper to Virginia's ear. His lady was still a little flushed from their interlude, and she giggled softly in response.

"Tory knows everything."

"But how?"

Virginia smiled at Andy's exasperated question.

"She's a Cylon."

#FADE OUT#


	3. Sick Day: Deleted

_**A/N: Time for a Deleted Scene... This one is for Shacas, and the next one will be with Vindy- I promise!**_

Since she was family, Sharon had been long been given a key to the Thrace-Adams home, but this was the first time she'd used it.

Kara and Lee's dog, Louie The Humper, greeted her instantly, and Sharon gave him her best Darth Raydor stare, before he could live up to his name. "Good Boy," she offered, as the randy dachshund retreated to his bed.

The large and modern beach house never failed to take her breath away, each time she was there. All of the windows and slider doors were open, letting the soothing sound of the waves serve as the home's defacto soundtrack.

Her lover and granddaughter were nowhere to be seen, but there was clear evidence of them , scattered about the open concept main living area. Baby toys littered the sofa and floor, as did the discarded boots of her lover. A pot of homemade chicken soup sat cooling on the quartz counter top of the giant island in the kitchen area, as well as a half full bottle of Estrella Jalisco.

Sharon put her takeout purchases from Panda Express on the counter, and then took a couple swigs of the beer before looking for her loved ones.

Rusty had opted not to join her at the beachouse. As much as he loved Castillo and Kacey- not to mention the Thrace-Adams' pool, he shunned those with colds and flu, and decided to stay at back at the Los Feliz apartment.

Sharon made her way upstairs, to the bedrooms. Twin Master Suites- one for Kara and Lee- the other for Kat, their absent foster daughter- were located on opposite sides of the house. They were separated by two more smaller bedrooms and a Jack & Jill bath. One bedroom served as Kacey's nursery, and the other was a dedicated guestroom.

It was a big house for a young cop and her pilot husband with his own start-up, to own...

No doubt there was a little financial help from a certain Old Man, who actually lived in the in-law apartment above the garage!

Sharon found Kacey snoozing loudly in her crib. She kissed the baby softly, as not to wake her, and noted that she smelled of rosemary and baby powder.

There were traces of large wet footprints, leading into Kacey's room, from the attached bath, which Sharon followed with a playful smirk on her lips.

The bathroom was fairly tidy, but showed definite signs of use. The cedar plank shower was still wet, though the gorgeous seamless glass door and surround had been dutifully wiped down and dried off in order to keep from spotting.

Sharon noticed a few discarded baby clothes and a wadded up diaper, near a pile of wet towels on floor...

There was also a pair of wet, black boxer briefs at the top of the pile.

Martin Castillo had kept his undies on, in the shower!

Sharon giggled at that, and continued on to the next bedroom in search of the very modest grandfather.

She found him sprawlled, face down and naked, on the Queen size bed.

Reminded of her cousin's suggestion, Sharon began undressing as well.

Her scent roused Castillo enough to utter her name in a gentle sigh.

"Are you real?" he asked wearily.

Sharon hummed in reply, then asked, "Has anyone ever told you that your naked ass looks like a perfectly ripe peach? Without the fuzz of course..."

Castillo groaned, as Sharon jumped on him. "You."

The woman giggled, and then placed a kiss to the center of his back.

Castillo was still slightly damp, and Sharon couldn't help but lick away the drops of water from his tan skin. He was warm and pliable, and just plain adorable, and Sharon adored him greatly.

"I see that you took my advice," Sharon drawled. "The shower did the trick, and our girl is breathing easier and fast asleep."

Castillo grunted underneath her, as she straddled him and began massaging his shoulders. "Yes, but you can forget about frakking, because I'm almost out, myself."

"We'll see about that..."

Castillo dutifully turned over, when told to do so, and Sharon straddled him again. She kissed him sweetly, and coaxed him with her tongue.

"I can't promise anything."

Sharon breathed huskily, as she placed a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest, and still lower.

Her lover was far from being fuzzy as a peach, and Sharon loved that.

Martin Castillo had very little body hair, save for what grew on his arms and legs. There were a few stray hairs around his nipples, and a tantalizing line below his navel- of which, as a woman, Sharon loved dearly.

The line, which she now traveled in her path of kisses- led to a silky thatch of black and silver near his balls and cock.

Despite his exhaustion, Castillo found himself hardening instantly, as Sharon nosed through his pubes. She had that effect on him- no matter the situation, and as a man, he loved that.

"If you keep that up, I might-"

Sharon giggled, and then placed a featherlight kiss to his tip, before finally moving to fit her own body to his.

"Might what?"

"You know..."

"Show me."

"Gladly."

Castillo skimmed his large but gentle hands across the flatness of her abdomen, and then took hold of her hips, and began thrusting his pelvis rhythmically skyward.

She answered, and rode him like there was no tomorrow, as they both worked toward a building release.

But they weren't there yet, and the journey was all of the fun...

Sharon smiled in the low light of the room, and squeezed him between her slick walls, as he growled beneath her.

She gripped the base of his cock like the horn of a saddle, and steered him towards her clit, and then her G-spot. He liked having her hands on him, and he twitched inside her hand and sheath.

He made her so hot and wet, that her juices began to dampen his thighs. Castillo teased Sharon that he was the supposed to make her messy- not the other way around, and that turned her on all the more!

They changed positions, as release neared for them both, but even as she laid beneath him, Sharon still controlled Castillo, mightily.

His every movement was for her pleasure, just as hers were for his.

Never had the mattress in the guest room been tested so thoroughly!

Their releases came simultaneously, and they held onto each other through the aftershocks.

Again, Castillo was putty in her arms, and they kissed tenderly.

He left her, only to retrieve a warm damp washcloth to clean her with.

And then he fell back into her loving arms.

"Congratulations, Marty. You survived taking care of your first sick baby."

The man hummed, in near sleep.

"Kara had Kacey for me."

"She did?"

"I remember coming to, in the hospital... after I was shot. Kara was crying, and promising me that if I'd just wake up, she'd give me a grandchild. She never wanted kids, but knew that I needed something to live for..."

"You lived, and so Kacey is here."

Castillo snored softly, in reply, and Sharon understood fully, the gravity of her lover's worry over the little girl's sickness.

"Sleep now, Abu... Mimi's got the next watch..."

And she did.

#FADE OUT#


	4. Let's Go, DodgersMariners: Deleted

_**A/N: So here's what happened before Chapter 8 actually began!**_

He often wondered if she knew just how beautiful she was.

Virginia Dixon was not a vain woman by any stretch of the word. And whether that was due to Asperger's, or just inner grace, Andy Flynn was not sure, but his fiancee's effortless beauty was a completely charming aspect about her.

Also charming was her newfound fascination and delight, in her changing body. Pregnancy looked good on her, and as Virginia stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, naked but for a soft pink chenille robe open wide, Andy couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

She was in the second trimester, which was also known as the honeymoon period of pregnancy, and enjoying every minute of it. Her skin was luminescent, the days of nausea were over, and she was now safely looking forward to putting together a nursery soon- that is- if they ever found a new house to buy.

But that was another chapter altogether!

"Hey, Mommy."

Virginia did not startle at Andy's sudden but gentle morning greeting, and instead hummed softly in reply and turned to kiss him sweetly.

"I'm excited for the game today," she said upon their parting.

Andy grinned as he stepped back to continue to admire her. "Me too."

The lovely doctor giggled upon noticing her fiance's morning wood, as it tested the confines of his pajama bottoms.

"That is not all that you are excited about, Leftenant."

Andy looked down to find the tip of his cock peeking out of the drawstring at his waist, pointed up and right at himself!

"What can I say, Doc, but the sight of you and your belly makes me hard."

"That is very convenient, as I seem to be consistently aroused as well."

They kissed again, this time slower and deeper, with mating tongues and hands tugging away offending items of clothing. Virginia's robe fell to the floor and pooled with Andy's PJ bottoms, and in an instant, he lifted her up onto the counter top and buried himself in her wetness.

"Oh God," Virginia was the first to moan.

"My thoughts exactly," Andy agreed between his second and third thrust.

Virginia's tummy was not quite large enough so that she could not see between them, and watch as her man continued to move in and out of her. His penis was well coated with her honey, and the doctor never tired of her very healthy man rutting between her thighs.

And the feel of her legs locked around him, never got old for Andy either. Or the heat of her clit and walls, as Virginia urged him toward the edge with the strength of her own sex.

Normally, she did a thousand Kegels a day- just to maintain good vaginal strength, but in preparation for childbirth, Virginia recently upped the number to two thousand a day.

And Andy Flynn liked that...

Immensely.

Her clit pulsed against him, as he alternated between rubbing against it and her G-spot, and her heat was driving him wild. Finally, he slid a finger inside and began frakking her in double time- and that made her shout with wanton pleasure!

They couldn't stop kissing, either- in between labored breaths, of course. Each one's cries of extracy lodged in the other's throat, as they built to a coming head.

With their unborn child safely between them in his watery nest, Andy and Virginia came together, in one deeply loving release.

Andy's legs felt like jelly, as he slumped slightly against his lady. They each told the other that they loved them, and then noted that whatever happened in the day's Dodgers/Mariners game they had each had a home run of their very own!

#FADE OUT#


	5. Yogi Man-Bun: Deleted

_**A/N: Apparently these Deleted Scenes with Vindy are kinda popular... Enjoy!**_

They arrived home in record time, and upon entering Andy's modest bachelor pad, Virginia immediately grabbed her fiance by his belt and drew him to her!

"So I'm guessing that you don't want me to start making dinner while you watch TV? Or maybe take a nap?"

Virginia hummed throatily against Andy, as he dropped their yoga gear to the floor. "A nap, yes," she replied. "But later. Now I want to make love with the father of my baby. Please, Leftenant."

"Okay."

They moved to the Master bedroom, in between hotly wet kisses, and stripping off each other's clothes. Andy loved seeing Virginia naked, in all her pregnant glory, and she of course loved seeing his proudly erect penis!

Before they got into bed, the lovely doctor halted her man with one of her hands to his chest, and a playful look in her eyes.

"I want to do something different, Leftenant."

"You do?" Andy's voice all but squeaked. "What's that, Doc?"

Virginia kissed him teasingly, as she toyed with his sex. He was throbbing, and there was a bead of pre-ejaculate already forming at his tip.

"I liked how you were watching me at the yoga studio... it made me very, very wet. And I want you take me like that."

Andy's mind was clouded with passion, but he did recall the sight of Virginia's beautiful bottom, clad in spandex, and he nearly squirted them both in their faces!

Virginia was already in position on the bed, on all fours and with her legs parted just so...

"Do not worry, Leftenant. I don't want you in my anus. Just my vagina," she stated matter-of-factually. "I believe that anal sex sounds very uncomfortable, and un-sanitary. But doggy-style is very-"

"Hot!" Andy choked out, as he watched his pregnant fiancee begin to butterfly her thighs in an effort to further beckon him to her dripping pussy.

He knew that the position was very pleasurable to pregnant women, and he'd been hoping that Virginia would ask for it eventually, as she did now.

So, being the ever dutiful daddy-to-be, he would gladly honor her request...

Virginia moaned in anticipation, as Andy joined her on the bed. His silky pubic hair tickled at the cheeks of her bottom- a feeling that she liked a lot, while he placed a trail of feather-light kisses up her spine and on to her neck. Meeting him, Virginia turned her head, just a bit, and fused her mouth with his. Their tongues mated, as he slipped a hand between her thighs in order to test her opening.

"Yasss... I like that..."

"Really?"

Virginia moaned like a cat in heat as Andy continued to rub her clit between his thumb and index finger. His heart beat like a drum in his chest, as the rest of his palm cupped her mound, and felt her own throbbing there. Andy wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her, and he told her with absolute honesty.

Andy's touch was driving Virginia wild, as each of his finger strokes made her body twitch uncontrollably. She needed him equally, and needed him-

"Now, Leftenant!"

That was all the invitation that Andy was waiting for, and he thrust himself deeply into Virginia's walls She squeezed him upon entry, and arched her back in response to his cock's filling presence. They were a perfect fit for each other, and Andy felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Virginia felt that way too, as she ground into her man. She felt the heat of Andy's testicles with each of his thrusts, and the tenderness of his hands as he cupped her swollen abdomen. Their baby was asleep within her, or at least playing possum, and Virginia was glad about that, as even she would've felt odd about their child possibly being aware of their carnal activities!

The thick ridge on the underside of Andy's inverted penis rubbed oh-so nicely against her G-spot, and each of his thrusts brought her closer to completion. She'd already had a series of tiny orgasms, and felt the build-up to the Big One coming on...

So to speak...

Andy could feel his own nearness, as well, and continued to pump into Virginia's slick heat. He pulled out, just to give her a tiny rest- and want him more- and took the personal opportunity to look proudly upon his engorged cock. Nobody but Virginia had ever made him so hard, and he loved that he made her equally needy.

While Andy was admiring his impressive manhood, Virginia took the chance to roll to her back and draw her legs up as far as her pregnant belly would allow.

"I want to see your face when you climax inside me, Leftenant."

"As you wish, Doc."

Rejoining himself inside her, Andy built his way back up Virginia's ladder. He thrust. She squeezed. They kissed and licked, and frakked each other like it was the first time they were together. Their eyes were open, and as their breaths and bodies were One, and when they finally reached the pinnacle of their shared congress, it was absolute nirvana.

The Mommy was happy...

The Daddy was happy...

The Baby was happy...

Take that, Yogi Man-Bun!

#FADE OUT#


	6. Home: Pt II: Deleted

_**A/N: Because I missed Sharon & Castillo, and really wanted to write something for them...**_

There was a wonderful sense of decadence, to waking in her lover's bed, and Sharon Raydor loved every delicious minute of being there.

It wasn't the impossibly comfortable mattress...

The high thread-count sheets...

Or even the sound of the Pacific Ocean, as it carried through the open bedroom window.

It was Martin Castillo himself, and Sharon hummed with love, as she toyed with the thickness as of his hair. His head was resting on her chest, while his arms were wrapped adorably around her torso, making her feel like the most cherished teddy bear in all the world.

For all of his quiet and steady confidence, her man was surprisingly shy about inviting others- including her, to his private digs.

As it was, he had all but purchased his daughter's beachfront home outright, while still being able to afford a home of his own, as well. Sharon never questioned how or where such wealth for a public servant came from, and Castillo never said.

It was just an unspoken fact.

Also a fact was that he was the primary care-giver for one Kacey Ann, as her cop mommy and pilot daddy had irregular hours, and it only made sense that Castillo live on-site.

Still, his adult male pride kept visitors to his home at a minimum- a trait that Sharon suspected Castillo'd had for decades.

So, to be there in his tidy in-laws apartment above the Thrace-Adams' garage, and at that hour, was just about the sweetest treat ever.

Sharon loved playing house in the tidy one bedroom, with the man she loved, and were it not for Rusty and her job as Captain, she'd do it on a permanent basis for sure. After playing with their favorite little blondie the night before, and turning her over to her parents, Sharon and Castillo retired to his apartment for a quiet dinner together- followed by dessert in bed.

And now a new day was starting.

Sharon smiled to herself, as her lover played possum.

"Marty, while I could easily stay here with you all day, neither one of us has that actual luxury."

"Frak that."

Sharon giggled, as Castillo kissed his way up her body. Their lips met- eventually, and her resolve weakened.

"Compromise- I let you shower with me."

Castillo chuckled against her. "Deal."

He gave her a head start, and then joined her in the glass enclosed shower of the en-suite. The stall was big enough for two, and with three shower heads running at once, there was more than plenty of water to go around for them both.

He kissed her naked shoulder, as he came up behind her.

"Is it that time of the month again?"

"MmmHmm..."

Sharon raised her right arm first, as Castillo cupped her breast in one of his large hands. She could feel the determination of his soul, while his calloused fingers probed with care.

"Do you feel anything?"

"I should be asking you that."

Castillo grunted at Sharon's playful comeback. "I feel you- and only you. No lumps."

Sharon knew as much, as she too, felt nothing- and only him.

Castillo then moved on to examine her other breast, and again they both felt nothing. With relief, he slumped against her shapely form, and sighed.

She sighed too, and couldn't help but think that if every woman had such a loving and attentive partner- one who was actually brave enough to do the monthly examinations with them, breast cancer wouldn't have a frakking chance.

Sharon spun on her heel to face him, and then pushed him toward the tiled wall of the stall.

"My turn to do you," she purred. "Boys can get breast cancer, too."

Castillo did as she directed, while Sharon inspected his pecs. They were nicely toned, and beautifully tan. When she was done, and all was clear, she pressed a kiss to the space between his shoulder blades. In return, he huffed with mirth, and then attempted to turn to face her.

But Sharon stopped him, and continued her exploration of his body, all while whispering soothing nonsensical words.

Her hands moved south of his navel, and lovingly claimed his testicles and cock. "I'm duty bound to make sure these are clear as well," she purred, while feeling his intake of breath.

Sharon marveled to herself, how Castillo was able to hold his desire in check, as she thoroughly inspected his sex and testicles. Her man could get an erection at a moment's suggestion, and to steel himself for such an intimate action showed tremendous control.

"Agency training," he explained without questioning.

Sharon figured as much, and smiled sweetly, once she finished and let Castillo face her.

"Aren't you gonna check my ass, too?"

His lover giggled, finally, as she backed herself up onto the shower bench. He hardened instantly, as he felt her hands against his buns. She squeezed them playfully, and hummed possessively.

"Still perfect," Sharon replied tartly, in speaking of his famous backside. "But I'll leave the hole to your doctor, thank you very much!"

Castillo grinned, as the shower sprays drenched them both. "Speaking of holes..."

He found hers easily, as Sharon wrapped her legs around his waist, and dug her nails into Castillo's shoulders.

She was naturally wet- and hot, as he slid into her easily.

"You feel so good..."

"So do you..."

Sharon sighed as her eyes met Castillo's, and the steam billowed around them. He always looked so very sexy when he was was wet, and it was all Sharon could do from eating him up!

"God, I love you..."

Castillo actually hummed, as Sharon's teeth sank lightly into his shoulder. It hurt slightly, but he barely noticed as he loved her just as much.

He told her so, and then he showed her in every way possible.

Their shared release was as spectacular as their love.

Somehow they found the strength to make actual use of the shower, by washing each other's bodies- albeit playfully, before readying themselves for the day ahead.

Both of their phones beckoned, brimming with texts and voicemails that would eventually pull them apart- for a good number of hours at least.

There was a baby to be cared for, and construction supply deliveries to be received by Castillo...

And a new, heart wrenching case that would test Sharon's resolve, and that of the city...

But their souls would always be together, and one- and that's what truly mattered.

#FADE OUT#


	7. Worry, Cravings, & All That: Deleted

_**A/N: This one is for all of the Vindy fans, and because the expectant parents need a bit of Sexy Time before Baby Flynn's arrival... Enjoy!**_

Even though they were in the middle of working a case, there was always time for lunch.

They'd ordered in Panera, and everyone was eating at their desks. Captain Raydor had even chosen to take her salad with the rest of the team- rather than in her office, in order to go over details of their current crime.

So when Dr. Virginia Dixon came bursting into the office, all eyes were on her- and Andy, as they waited to see what was up with the expectant woman.

Sharon tensed a bit, and resisted the urge to jump to her cousin's obvious state of distress.

But this was Andy's territory now, and she backed off with the waive of his hand. The Captain nodded, and crossed her arms in agreement.

Andy had this...

"Are you okay, Doc? Is it the baby- are you having contractions?"

Virginia paused before speaking. Being in her lover's workplace was still new to her, and slightly intimidating. She didn't like having to wear the visitor's pass, which was clipped to her long burgundy cardigan. Beneath it she wore a matching shift dress, and simple black flats.

Despite her distress, and late term pregnancy, she looked amazing!

"No, Leftenant. The baby is fine... but I am not. I need you!"

"What?"

"I... need... you," Virginia repeated very slowly, as if to make Andy understand better.

After a very pregnant pause, the man finally saw the urgency in her eyes, and pieced together Virginia's intention.

He wasn't a cop for nothing, after all!

"Oh! Ummm, we could go to this little motel on-"

"No, Leftenant. The traffic was awful getting here, and I do not want to wait any longer."

By now, the team was about ready to burst into tears at the hilarity of their co-worker's situation.

Provenza was loving it especially, but Sharon shot him a Darth Raydor glare, and stepped in to save the day.

"My office. There's a crimescene tarp in my desk drawer. Go now- and enjoy!"

Before Andy could even respond with a word of thanks, Virginia grabbed his hand and began dragging him away.

###

Once they were behind the closed door of the captain's office, Virginia grabbed Andy's tie and dragged him in for a kiss.

His mind swirled, as their tongues mated. Virginia's hands roamed and tugged at his clothing- pulling at his shirt and going for his fly. Andy couldn't believe this was happening- but he was definitely okay with it all!

"Do you need for me to masturbate or go down on you, Leftenant? Or are you hard enough already?"

"Umm..."

Andy watched as Virginia closed the blinds to her cousin's office, and fetched the tarp from the desk drawer. He thanked God that Sharon kept one on hand when baby Kacey visited her, and often made a mess on them. Andy would've hated to have left his own mess in his boss's office!

Among Virginia's many cravings of late, sex was every bit as urgent as food was for her. She wanted it so much lately, that Andy actually thought she might break his cock!

Once everything was set on the sofa, the good doctor dragged him to her.

"I removed my underwear in the ladies room, before coming here."

Andy's brows shot up at that- along with his freed erection!

Virginia was so hot and wet when he finally slid into her, that he wondered aloud if she'd started without him.

"No... I've been this way all day..."

With the swell of their growing child between them, Andy pumped into her with gentle fervor. Virginia's clit was scathingly hot, as he rubbed his tip against it, while her cat-like moans filled his ears.

She was definitely in baby-making mode...

Literally.

Virginia wanted nothing more than to touch the rest of her man's body- but there wasn't time to disrobe, and so she had to settle with playing with his testicles and the thick hilt of his penis. Both were as hot and swollen as she was, and that made her even wetter by far. As a result, Andy's thatch was sticky with her own juices, and by the time they were done, they would both be in need of a good cleaning.

"YAAASSS, LEFTENANT! MORE... PLEASE!"

Surely the others outside in the common area of the office suite could hear her. Buzz would be highly uncomfortable, as would Provenza. Tao and Sanchez would be betting on who came first, and Sykes would be laughing her ass off. Sharon would no doubt be as cool as a cucumber, but all bets would be off if Chief Taylor popped in!

Mindless of all that, Andy did his best to follow his doctor's orders, and sped up his thrusts. He could feel Virginia's feet brush against his panted legs, and thanked God for her flexibility. Her breasts heaved beneath him, as her orgasm finally spilled over- and he was granted the silent okay to follow suit.

Unable to cuddle fully on the narrow sofa, the couple spent their afterglow sitting side-by-side on the tarp covered cushions. It crinkled beneath them, and they both giggled while kissing tenderly.

"Sharon keeps baby wipes in her desk, as well," Virginia noted soberly.

Andy chuckled at the irony of that, especially given the fact that before long they would be using baby wipes for their actual intended purpose.

A sweet little baby!

Which was exactly why they had to take every opportunity to Frak each other's brains out!

"We will be too tired to do this later," Andy predicted aloud, as he thought of midnight feedings and diaper duties and being puked on.

Virginia hummed in agreement, as they kissed again...

They'd be exhausted, that was true- but it was going to be so much fun getting that way!

#FADE OUT#


	8. I Do: Deleted

"I thought that they would never leave."

"You and me, both!"

The newlyweds shared a giggle, and then a very, very long kiss, as they stood in the entryway of their cozy little home.

"I want you... now."

Andy had become well accustomed to Virginia's amorous cravings and demands, over the past months, and did his very best to live up to them- with equal relish and fervor.

So, with that in mind, he gamely swept Virginia up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom!

"Your back..."

"Is fine," Andy soothed as he put his bride down near the bed. The room was the epitome of romanticism, befitting such a perfect day- and coming night ahead. "I've been doing some beneficial exercises- and besides, nothing could ruin this day."

Virginia blushed appropriately, being the happy bride she was, and hummed as she pressed her lips to Andy's.

"I have something special, to wear for you. Will you wait?"

Andy felt like he'd died and gone to heaven...

"Always!"

Virginia giggled a bit, and then took her leave to their en-suite. Meanwhile, Andy took his time undressing.

The doctor liked doing that for herself, but often teased him for wearing too many layers- when she was often guilty of doing the same. So, Andy stripped off his jacket and tie, and pulled out his tucked in shirt and undid a couple of buttons, as a head start.

And then Virginia returned...

While her wedding attire had made her look like an ethereal angel, Virginia's new look gave her the image of an adorably sweet devil.

The sheer red cami and matching panties- crotchless of course!- showed off her beautiful pregnant form in the most sexy of ways. Her belly was nicely rounded, and her breasts had never been fuller- or more mouth-wateringly gorgeous.

Also perfect, was the desirous look on her face, which Andy was sure matched his own.

"Wow!"

Virginia smiled at her husband's response, as she went to him, and began to peel off his remaining clothes.

She loved seeing him naked, and hummed once he stood before her in all his male glory.

He groaned happily, when she took him in hand.

"You are very hard, already."

"Yeah, um.. that outfit of yours might have something to do with it."

As it was, her nipples were fully erect, and pressed wantonly against the gossamer fabric of her top, and the lips of her own sex were noticeably wet...

"I want you just as much," she told her beautiful man, as she pushed him down on the bed.

Andy grinned all the way to his eyes, as he scooted back against the pillows and headboard. Virginia joined him there, and kissed him before lowering herself onto his straining cock.

"I would have gone down on you, but I need you elsewhere."

"That's just fine with me, Doc."

Virginia hummed throatily, as she began moving up and down on her new husband. Being in the late stages of pregnancy, intercourse was a challenge, and their current position had become a necessity, as much as it had been a favorite.

Andy slipped his hands beneath Virginia's cami, and cupped her breasts with care. She moaned, appreciatively, at his touch, and went wild when he dipped his head to suckle a darkly rosy nipple through the fabric.

"I like that..."

Andy felt the same, as Virginia caressed his own pecs. The doctor in her was endlessly fascinated about their bodies' similarities and differences, and it was a complete turn on- for them both!

"Where you are hard... I am soft..."

Andy didn't know how to respond to that, and did his best to not lose all of his senses, as Virginia took his balls in hand. Her walls squeezed him tightly, proving that she was not quite as soft as she put on, and Andy loved it.

And Virginia loved it when Andy thrust up into her deeper. He was still cautious of disturbing their baby within, but sometimes his desire for her got the better of him.

And Virginia loved that...

"I don't think I can hold on much longer," he admitted after a soul-melding kiss.

Virginia felt the same, and whimpered through her own orgasm. Andy made her thank God, as she came, squeezing herself in rapid, throbbing fashion.

Andy took that as his carnal cue, and grunted as he finally let go inside her. Virginia always loved the feel of his cum, as it filled her, and he gave her every drop he had.

They kissed in shared exhaustion, before carefully rolling to their sides to cuddle.

"I love you... husband."

"And I love you... wife."

Both were sweaty in their after-glow, and remained joined as they laid together for a needed snooze.

###

Meanwhile, their sweet little baby stirred within, while the newlywed parents dreamed, in the lowly lit room.

He- or she- was very happy that their mommy and daddy were finally legally married, and it was now safe to come out and join in on all the fun of life!

#FADE OUT#


End file.
